Cellules mitoyennes
by AudeSnape
Summary: Après la guerre, les Mangemorts se font enfermer à Azkaban. Lucius Malefoy ne fait pas exception et se retrouve dans l'une des cellules froides de la prison. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un jour Harry Potter passe devant les barreaux, menotté. (LM/HP léger)


**Raiting** : T

 **Paring** : HP/LM

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de l'histoire (et encore, même le thème a été donné par Epsilon Snape)

 **Résumé** : Après la guerre, les Mangemorts se font enfermer à Azkaban. Lucius Malefoy ne fait pas exception et se retrouve dans l'une des cellules froides de la prison. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un jour Harry Potter passe devant les barreaux, menotté.

 **Bêta** : Un grand merci à milkiway001 pour avoir pris le temps de corriger cette histoire !

 **NdA** :

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je reviens avec un petit OS écrit en quelques jours. Un défi lancé par Epsilon Snape pour essayer de me motiver à écrire. J'avais sept jours pour écrire sur un thème qu'elle me donnait._

 _Merci à Epsi d'avoir lu l'histoire et merci à Ange. Phoenix_ _Blodeuwedd pour m'avoir aidée quand je me sentais paumée._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _ **EDIT 29/07 :** Toutes mes excuses, je viens de remarquer que Fanfic n'a pas gardé ma mise en page et a donc supprimé les coupures dans l'OS. Vous avez dû être perdus et je m'en excuse..._

* * *

 **Cellules mitoyennes**

Lucius regardait ses ongles. Ils étaient sales. Lucius n'aimait pas qu'ils soient si sales. Sauf que dans cet endroit, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de sa toilette et si le bout de ses doigts étaient noirs, tout son corps l'était. Il avait envie d'une bonne douche, de se décrasser un peu. Parfois il avait même certaines parties de son corps qui le démangeaient et il détestait ça, mais à Azkaban, les geôliers avaient peu de considération pour l'hygiène des prisonniers.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que le Lord était dans une cellule, sans contact avec qui que ce soit, à attendre qu'un gardien vienne lui annoncer que son procès allait avoir lieu.

Trois semaines que les Aurors avaient enfermé tous les Mangemorts.

Trois semaines que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort.

C'était un soulagement de ne plus avoir le mage noir à servir, mais il devait en payer le prix : un emprisonnement à Azkaban jusqu'à son procès. Le problème était que le Ministère prenait tout son temps à gérer les condamnés. Lucius ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il avait peur que sa peine, à l'issu du procès, soit la prison à perpétuité, mais espérait qu'ils prennaient leur temps car ils traitaient leur dossier.

Azkaban devait déjà l'avoir rendu fou pour avoir ce dernier espoir...

Mais il voulait revoir son fils, qui avait pu garder sa liberté. Drago qui devait affronter seul les critiques du peuple sorcier et qui devait gérer les affaires familiales comme un adulte car malheureusement, Narcissa était décédée pendant la bataille finale. Elle ne pouvait plus aider. Elle n'était plus là.

Il soupira et attrapa le livre qui traînait au sol. La seule occupation qu'il avait le droit d'avoir : la lecture.

D'ailleurs, il était presque arrivé à la moitié de son bouquin lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venant du couloir.

\- Avance ! Cria un gardien.

Au son de sa voix, Lucius sut qu'il était passablement énervé. Le blond se leva et essaya de savoir ce qui se passait. La chaîne, qui retenait son pied au mur opposé de la porte, l'empêchait de regarder clairement dans le couloir, mais il pouvait au moins observer les passants.

Ce qu'il vit glaça son sang.

Harry Potter. Enchaîné.

Pire.

Il avait autour de son cou un de ces colliers qu'on mettait aux prisonniers qui savaient faire de la magie sans baguette, un de ces colliers qui collaient au cou, semblaient étouffer et surtout, inhibaient la magie du porteur. Ses mains étaient également menottées, les gardiens avaient recours à ce principe pour éviter que le prisonnier soit violent physiquement.

Dans cet état, Harry Potter n'était qu'un cracmol enchaîné. Le Gryffondor était pâle mais son visage gardait une expression de volonté sans faille, celle que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Lucius entendit la cellule, voisine à la sienne, s'ouvrir. Il entendit également quelques bruits de chaînes, sûrement que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était attaché comme lui au mur et qu'on lui retirait ses menottes.

Que s'était-il passait pour qu'il soit ici, à côté de lui ?

La porte se referma et le gardien passa devant sa cellule. Lorsque ce dernier remarqua le regard du blond sur sa personne, il tapa sur les barreaux de la porte et pointa le coin de la cellule où se trouvait le livre et le lit.

Lucius ne chercha pas d'histoires et se remit à sa lecture.

###

Le Lord ne put lire bien longtemps, il entendait des bruits incessants de chaînes qui étaient traînées, tirées ou encore tapées contre le sol et les murs. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture pendant bien longtemps.

\- Arrêtez avec vos chaînes, ça ne sert à rien, elles sont solidement attachées et ensorcelées, elles ne peuvent être retirés que par un sort. Tout ce que vous arrivez à faire et de me rendre dingue Monsieur Potter ! dit Lucius d'une voix claire pour être entendu dans la cellule mitoyenne.

Aussitôt, le bruit cessa pour le plus grand bien des oreilles du blond.

\- Je connais votre voix... avoua Harry, hésitant.

Lorsqu'il était passé devant sa cellule, le Gryffondor n'avait pas tourné la tête vers lui et ne savait donc pas qui il était.

\- Lucius Malefoy, pour vous servir !

Le jeune homme eut un rire sans joie. Cette situation avait de quoi être ironique. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui avait défait le mage noir et laissé ses sbires se faire arrêter par les Aurors était finalement emprisonné auprès d'un des Mangemorts.

\- J'aurais peut-être pu tomber sur pire, murmura Harry.

Mais les murs de pierres n'étaient pas bien isolés et tout s'entendait dans cette prison.

\- Le Sauveur, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le Golden Boy... Harry Potter enchaîné et traîné à Azkaban ! Vous devez faire la Une des journaux en ce moment ! ricana Lucius en reprenant sa lecture.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est une première pour moi, à l'inverse de vous qui devez juste vous trouver dans les faits divers tant vous avez déjà séjourné ici.

 _Touché_.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas si bon locuteur _Monsieur_ Potter.

\- C'est que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés depuis longtemps _Monsieur_ Malefoy.

Ils restaient polis, mais toute leur hargne s'entendait dans chacune de leurs paroles.

\- Vous qui connaissez cette prison, vous avez des conseils ? demanda Harry sérieusement.

\- Un seul : ne cherchez pas vos voisins de cellule, je pourrais faire de votre enfermement un enfer.

Puis Lucius continua de lire son livre, Harry ne lui reparla pas de la journée.

###

Pendant près de deux semaines, les deux hommes ne se parlèrent pas. Parfois, il y avait juste des bruits de grattements, de frottements ou encore des gémissements provenant de la cellule de Harry, mais le Lord ne relevait même plus ces bruits.

Lucius attendait toujours son procès et voyait ses espoirs de liberté fondre comme neige au soleil. Ses envies de lire étaient de moins en moins présentes mais il n'avait que ça à faire et devait se forcer pour rester concentré sur les mots qui défilaient.

Un Malefoy devait être fort en toutes circonstances et ne devait jamais montrer de faiblesses, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas avoir de failles.

Ses journées étaient monotones, vides, inutiles et rien ne venait changer sa routine. Se lever, lire, manger la nourriture infâme qu'on lui donnait, lire, manger, dormir...

Ce fut après ces deux semaines qu'il y eut un petit changement dans ses habitudes. Un grattement dans la cellule de Harry qui se faisait plus fort. Puis un bruit de frottement. Et c'est là que Lucius remarqua une des pierres du mur mitoyen. Celle-ci bougeait, elle commençait tout doucement à sortir.

Le blond s'approcha rapidement et attrapa la pierre pour la tirer vers lui. Aussitôt, celle-ci céda et lui tomba dans la main.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait rien remarqué alors que le Gryffondor avait dû gratter tout autour.

\- Bon, je sais que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, alors je vous prie de m'excuser. Le temps ici est long, je n'ai rien à faire et avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler me ferait un bien fou. Alors on fait la paix ? débita Harry tout en passant sa main par le trou qu'il avait créé dans le mur.

\- Retirez votre main immédiatement avant que je ne brise tous vos doigts, murmura Lucius d'un ton calme mais déterminé.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça, dit Harry en retirant tout de même sa main, pour plus de sécurité. Je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre seul voisin de cellule que vous devez vous sentir obligé de me parler et encore moins de vous rapprocher !

Lucius remit la pierre comme elle était dans le trou, afin de le reboucher.

\- Eh ! Mais que faites-vous ? S'écria Harry en repoussant la pierre.

\- Monsieur Potter, fit Lucius d'une voix si basse que Harry se rapprocha de la fente. Si un gardien voit ça, vous pouvez être sûr que nous serions jugés aussitôt et enfermés dans les cellules pour prisonniers dangereux. Si vous avez pu faire ceci c'est que vous avez quelque chose d'assez pointu, long et solide qui est considéré comme une arme. De plus, cette pierre pourrait être utilisée pour assommer ou encore tuer, il s'agit donc d'une autre arme. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous vous êtes procuré l'objet avec lequel vous avez fait ce trou mais je refuse d'être enfermé dans les étages au dessus !

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Non Monsieur Potter. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de plaisanter depuis que je suis ici et si vous pensez que votre enfermement ne peut pas être pire, imaginez être entouré de Détraqueurs toute la journée. Vous souhaiteriez mourir en moins de deux jours je pense.

Harry garda le silence pendant quelques instants puis chuchota :

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban.

\- Officiellement, non, ils ne sont plus là. Officieusement, ils sont maintenant attribués aux prisonniers considérés comme dangereux. Donc : le dernier étage. Alors je refuse que vous m'entraîniez là-bas juste parce que vous vous ennuyez. Demandez un livre au gardien, ils en donnent toujours. Ce n'est pas de la grande lecture mais au moins, ça fait passer le temps.

Puis Lucius replaça la pierre, sans attendre de réponse et cette fois-ci, Harry le laissa faire.

Le Lord reprit sa lecture mais laissa son regard dériver sur cette pierre désormais amovible. Il comprenait l'ennui du Sauveur, il l'avait connu aussi lors de ses débuts à Azkaban. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire de telles choses. Il avait déjà vu des prisonniers être emmenés au dernier étage pour moins que ça et même s'ils ne restaient que vingt quatre heures ils n'étaient jamais redescendus indemnes.

Il était dans sa lecture quand il entendit une voix faible :

\- Vous pensez que vous ressortirez un jour ?

Lucius ne répondit pas au début. Ne voulant pas devenir l'occupation de son voisin, mais au bout de quelques minutes il avoua :

\- Je l'espère...

\- Moi je ne sortirai jamais d'ici...

\- Voyons, on n'enferme pas le Sauveur comme ça, qu'auriez-vous fait qui justifierait la perpétuité ?

Harry ne répondit pas et Lucius se demanda si un jour il saurait ce qu'il s'était passé et la raison de sa présence entre ces murs.

###

Lucius essayait de dormir comme il pouvait, en essayant d'oublier le vent de la mer qui s'invitait dans sa cellule, les bruits ambiants et l'oiseau qui sifflait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, trop haute pour l'atteindre.

\- Vous pensez aux gens qui sont dehors parfois ? Fit une voix de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais dormir... grogna Lucius qui se retournait une nouvelle fois sur le matelas usé et déchiré.

\- J'imagine que l'Ordre fait tout son possible pour me faire sortir, que Hermione et Ron imaginent peut-être un plan abracadabrant pour me libérer.

\- Si seulement ils pouvaient vous assommer au passage...

\- Et vous ?

\- Les gens dorment ! Et on devrait faire de même.

Drago dormait-il ? Lucius n'en était pas sûr mais il aurait pu parier que non. Le stress constant, les papiers à régler et les déplacements que subissait Drago ne devaient pas l'aider à s'endormir.

\- Vous pensez que les gens dorment ? Avec tout ce qu'ils ont vu, je me dis qu'ils doivent avoir peur de fermer les yeux... Moi en tout cas, je n'aime pas les fermer.

\- Si vous ne pouvez pas dormir, n'empêchez pas les autres d'essayer de le faire.

Lucius se retourna encore une fois et grogna contre l'oiseau qui sifflait. N'était-il pas censé dormir aussi lui ? Ou au moins se taire.

\- Drago doit vous manquer. Votre femme aussi...

\- Potter ! Fermez-la maintenant !

Il ne voulait pas parler de sa famille, pas parler de l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge quand il imaginait son fils seul dans ce manoir trop grand et encore moins de discuter de sa douce Narcissa, décédée sous ses yeux.

Le Gryffondor se tut pendant un long moment, puis lâcha dans une voix basse :

\- Je suis en vie grâce à Narcissa...

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle méritait de mourir.

Lucius revit le sort arriver dans le dos de sa femme. Il n'avait eu que le temps de hurler, il avait bien tenté de courir mais son regard était déjà vide lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il avait tenu le corps sans vie de Narcissa et avait levé les yeux pour regarder son assassin : Lord Voldemort. Quand ils avaient essayé de partir, il avait lancé un Avada Kedavra sur elle. Pas besoin de le lancer sur les deux autres personnes de la famille, la perte de Narcissa était bien assez douloureuse pour eux.

\- Non... elle ne le méritait pas.

\- Vous l'aimiez ?

Lucius garda un peu le silence et répondit :

\- Pas comme vous l'entendez. Elle était mon amie la plus fidèle et nous avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Notre mariage avait été arrangé mais avec le temps, nous l'avions accepté. Quitte à vivre notre vie ensemble, autant se soutenir et c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait...

\- Mais vous avez eu Drago ?

\- On a fait ce qu'on attendait de nous Monsieur Potter. C'est aussi ça les Sang-Pur, perpétuer la lignée.

\- Une vie sans amour ?

\- L'amour peut se trouver avec d'autres, ou tout du moins, la douceur.

Lucius laissait couler les mots de sa bouche. Lui qui au départ, tentait de dormir, se surprit à apprécier de pouvoir échanger. Parler de Narcissa lui faisait bizarrement du bien. Il ne savait pas si Potter comprenait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais il s'en fichait dans un sens.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé, expliqua à son tour Harry. Enfin... je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et pour ce qui est de la douceur, je n'ai jamais échangé plus qu'un baiser.

\- Le Sauveur du monde Sorcier vierge ? Merlin, sortez-moi de là, j'ai la prochaine Une !

Lucius se moquait car dans le fond, il était gêné qu'il lui parle de sa vie sexuelle inexistante.

\- Je ne connaîtrais jamais tout ça... continua Harry.

\- Ne parlez pas trop vite Monsieur Potter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'aimer et être aimé...

Le Lord se rendit compte que Harry n'avait plus conscience qu'il lui parlait. Il pensait à voix haute et partageait ses secrets et ses regrets. Son ton était cassé, presque brisé, mais Lucius ne dit rien, il laissa le garçon lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. De toute façon, il ne l'entendait plus.

\- Je ne connaîtrai jamais la sensation d'être important pour quelqu'un, l'envie de rentrer chez moi le soir pour retrouver la personne que j'aime. Je ne saurai jamais ce que c'est que de sentir un homme contre moi.

Lucius se redressa aussitôt dans son lit. Avait-il bien entendu ? Un homme ? Harry Potter était donc gay.

\- Je suis condamné à la solitude à perpétuité. Peut-être m'habituerai-je à la froideur de ces pierres, aux chants des oiseaux qui nous empêchent de dormir ou encore au regard froid des gardiens. Je m'habituerai...

Lucius regarda autour de lui, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais la lune éclairait légèrement sa cellule. On ne s'habituait jamais vraiment à tout ça, son emprisonnement après la bataille au ministère le lui avait prouvé, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre en hauteur et remarqua l'absence de l'oiseau, le sifflement devait s'être arrêté depuis déjà quelques temps et la discussion de Harry lui avait fait oublier ce bruit qui l'énervait.

Puis le silence regagna ses droits.

Au bout de longues minutes, Lucius alla jusqu'au mur et retira la pierre amovible. Il regarda à l'intérieur et tenta d'apercevoir l'autre homme. La lumière de la lune se refléta sur le collier de ce dernier. Harry était sur le lit, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Il s'était endormi comme une masse.

Le blond remis alors la pierre à sa place et alla se coucher à son tour, l'esprit plus léger qu'avant leur discussion.

###

Après ce soir-là, Lucius fut de moins en moins réticent à parler avec Harry. Tous les deux commencèrent à faire passer le temps ensemble. Harry lui avait alors avoué qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, qu'il s'en était rendu compte après sa brève expérience avec Cho Chang qui ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir. Il lui avait avoué avoir déjà embrassé un homme, un certain Olivier Dubois et avoir gardé un meilleur souvenir de celui-ci.

Lucius lui avait alors expliqué qu'avec sa femme, ils fréquentaient d'autres personnes. Après l'accouchement de Drago, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire ce qu'ils avaient envie. Lui allait voir aussi bien les hommes que les femmes et ne s'occupait pas des amants de Narcissa.

Harry lui avait parlé de ses amis, qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux et espérait que tout allait bien. Même s'il ne parlait toujours pas de la raison de sa présence à Azkaban.

Lucius lui raconta que de son côté, il espérait retrouver sa liberté. Il y avait des preuves dans son dossier qui prouvaient qu'il avait empêché quelques attentats au Ministère et avait donné quelques informations sur des Mangemorts et il espérait que tout ceci jouerait en sa faveur le jour du procès.

Donc pendant trois autres semaines, ils apprirent à se connaître. Ils se parlaient tous les jours, se tutoyaient et commençaient même à s'appeler par leur prénom. Lucius, qui avait toujours connu la solitude dans cette prison, était heureux d'avoir des choses à partager avec quelqu'un. Même les gardiens étaient surpris de les entendre parler tous les jours. Eux qui avaient tant l'habitude de l'ambiance austère, froide et déprimante de la prison. C'était quelque chose de rare, voire d'inexistant à Azkaban. Les prisonniers étaient presque trop ancrés dans leur folie, leur rage et leur isolement pour réussir à parler calmement à quelqu'un à longueur de journée.

Puis un matin, un Auror arriva et entra dans la cellule de Lucius. Il avait dans sa main droite sa baguette, prête à être utilisée, et dans la main gauche un parchemin avec une plume.

-Tu lis et tu signes.

Lucius attrapa le papier et la plume puis le gardien ressortit dans le couloir puis le regarda signer. Sur le parchemin se trouvait la date et l'heure de son procès.

 _3 Juillet à dix heures._

La semaine qui suivait.

Lucius signa le papier, pour signifier qu'il avait pris connaissance du parchemin et aussitôt lettre et plume disparurent magiquement de ses mains. Le document officiel était de retour au ministère. Le gardien s'éclipsa également, il n'avait pas de raison de traîner.

Lucius alla jusqu'à son lit et regarda ses mains qui étaient de plus en plus sales. Celles-ci tremblaient et le Lord ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir les spasmes. Alors il ferma ses poings et ses yeux.

Dans une semaine, il saurait officiellement s'il retournait ici à perpétuité ou s'il retrouverait un jour sa liberté.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda la voix de Harry.

Lucius tourna son regard vers le mur et vit que le jeune homme avait retiré la pierre pour l'observer.

\- Mon procès aura lieu la semaine prochaine, annonça le blond d'une voix monotone, comme si cela n'avait aucune incidence sur sa vie.

\- Oh...

Ils parlaient peut-être depuis peu de temps et se découvraient doucement, mais Lucius devinait ses pensées. Harry devait espérer qu'il soit libéré, mais sa liberté signifiait la solitude du Gryffondor. Si à l'inverse, il prenait perpétuité, il perdait sa liberté mais Harry gardait son voisin de cellule. Une joie toujours accompagnée d'une peine.

\- Tu auras un procès peut-être... On te rendra sûrement ta liberté, tu restes le Sauveur, dit le Lord en essayant de rester optimiste.

\- Je n'aurai pas de procès.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Sûr.

Lucius garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Harry hésita puis commença à remettre la pierre dans l'interstice. Le Lord s'empressa de l'empêcher et alors pour la première fois, les deux hommes se regardèrent vraiment. Tous les deux avaient leur visage presque collé au mur et leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent.

\- Dis moi ce que tu as fait ? murmura Lucius en s'asseyant correctement devant le trou.

\- Je ne veux pas...

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry garda le silence quelques secondes et s'écarta de l'interstice à tel point que le blond ne le voyait plus.

\- Je crois... je crois que j'ai blessé un Auror. Après avoir tué Voldemort, j'étais tellement mal que de la magie… m'échappait ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il y avait cet homme, cet Auror, qui est venu me chercher. Il m'a touché le bras et il a été propulsé… Sa tête est allée se fracasser sur une pierre. Je ne sais pas s'il est vivant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vivant... J'ai paniqué… Je suis parti. J'ai tenté de me cacher le plus longtemps possible, mais alors que je m'endormais, ils sont arrivés et m'ont emmené. Je me souviens des Aurors qui m'ont menotté et mis ce collier. Ils m'ont dit que je ne retrouverai plus jamais ma liberté. J'ai bien tenté de me débattre, mais je crois que je n'en avais plus la force.

\- Mais tu n'y étais pour rien !

\- Et si j'étais responsable ? C'était ma magie qui l'a projeté...

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as le collier. J'ai toujours été surpris de te voir avec, avoua Lucius. Les seules personnes que j'ai vues avec, étaient envoyées au dernier étage et étaient considérées comme prisonniers dangereux.

\- Peut-être le seul et dernier passe-droit que je pourrais avoir pour avoir éliminé la plus grande menace du monde sorcier...

Lucius s'installa de telle façon que son dos était contre le mur mitoyen. Il ne pouvait pas voir Harry, mais de toute façon, celui-ci s'était caché de lui.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas sa place entre ces murs. Il avait blessé, peut-être tué, un Auror mais il n'avait pas su canaliser sa magie. Cela arrivait aux sorciers puissants et Lucius n'avait aucun doute qu'il le soit. Personne n'avait appris à Harry comment faire pour la gérer, il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'aide et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Non. La raison de sa présence ici devait être tout autre. L'accident qui s'était déroulé n'était qu'un prétexte.

\- Promets-moi quelque chose Harry, chuchota Lucius pour n'être entendu que du jeune homme. Si je ne reviens pas, prends cette pierre, casse ton collier, fais tout pour briser cette saloperie. Ce collier signifie qu'une seule chose: tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette ou alors tu es assez fort pour que ta magie soit extériorisée. Alors tu te débarrasses de ce truc et tu utilises ta magie pour te défaire puis tu pars. Même si sur le passage tu dois assommer un gardien ou éviter un Détraqueur, tu pars !

\- Lord Malefoy a perdu l'esprit ?

\- Harry, promets le, s'il te plaît.

Un silence s'installa, puis le Gryffondor chuchota :

\- Tu crois que j'en suis capable ?

\- Si les gardiens te croient capable d'utiliser de la magie sans baguette, alors je suis certain que tu pourras partir.

Lucius mentait à moitié. Il n'avait aucune certitude que le plan qu'il lui proposait fonctionnerait, il ne savait même pas si Harry pouvait gérer la magie sans baguette sans problème. Sauf qu'un demi-mensonge était préférable à la vérité si cela permettait au jeune homme d'avoir confiance en ses capacités.

Ce plan, il lui était venu en tête très récemment. Il s'était demandé comment il pourrait fuir s'il ne recouvrait pas sa liberté et c'était tout naturellement que Harry s'était ajouté dans son plan d'évasion. Il savait ces colliers inhibiteurs de magie fragiles et il ne savait pas si la pierre pouvait le casser, mais c'était son seul espoir.

\- D'accord. D'accord... je te le promets.

###

\- Malefoy, fit un gardien en arrivant devant la porte de sa cellule. Tes mains.

Lucius leva ses poignets et présenta ses mains ouvertes devant lui. Le gardien entra, lui mit les menottes et d'un simple sort, défit la chaîne qui le reliait au mur. Derrière l'Auror se trouvaient deux de ses collègues, lorsqu'ils devaient accompagner quelqu'un hors de sa cellule, il fallait être plusieurs.

\- Allez, à la douche, s'exclama le gardien en le tirant par les poignets.

Dans trois heures, Lucius allait se présenter face au Magenmagot, avant cela il avait le droit de se laver.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucius était fin prêt à affronter les juges. Il ne put repasser par sa cellule et regretta de ne pas avoir réveillé Harry pour un peu de soutien. Les Aurors l'emmenèrent en avance au Ministère pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de retard et surtout pour arriver avant les visiteurs.

Quand ils transplanèrent dans le hall du ministère, il y avait là une demie douzaine d'Aurors pour l'accompagner. Malgré leur arrivée prématurée, il y avait quelques visiteurs. Chacun s'arrêta quelques instants pour dévisager Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort reconnu. Le Lord les ignora et regarda droit devant lui, mais un détail lui fit tourner le regard. C'était la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier : « _Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, dangereux ? Les nouvelles preuves apportées par le Ministère._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent des cris qui le surprirent :

\- Je veux voir le Ministre de la Magie ! Je refuse que mon ami soit enfermé plus longtemps, il n'est pas un meurtrier !

Lucius remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Miss Hermione Granger. Elle hurlait contre la dame de l'accueil qui tentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour calmer la situation.

\- Je vous préviens, si le Ministre ne vient pas me rencontrer, j'irai chercher moi-même Harry Potter à Azkaban !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Harry aurait été là, il aurait été content de voir que ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié. Avec un peu de chance, si le plan d'évasion ne fonctionnait pas, la jeune Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Il aurait bien aimé connaître la suite de l'histoire avec Miss Granger, mais malheureusement, il arriva aux ascenseurs, direction le niveau dix, salle numéro six. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il entendit nettement la voix de son fils :

\- Père ! Cria Drago en s'approchant rapidement.

Le jeune Serpentard tenta de s'approcher de son paternel, mais il fut repoussé par les Aurors. Lucius n'eut que le temps de frôler le bout des doigts de Drago. Il devait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, de lui parler de ce qu'il avait loupé pendant son absence, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge tant il voulait juste lui dire qu'il était heureux de le revoir.

Les Aurors le poussèrent dans une pièce voisine à la salle numéro six. Il devait maintenant attendre l'avocat qui prendrait sa défense puis comparaître devant le Magenmagot pour avoir sa sentence.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Drago, qui avait besoin de lui. Puis à Harry... qui avait besoin de lui également.

###

Après la fouille corporelle à l'entrée d'Azkaban, deux gardiens ramenèrent Lucius jusqu'à sa cellule. Ils le rattachèrent au mur puis lui enlevèrent ses menottes et enfin partirent sans un seul regard pour lui.

Le Lord regarda la lune se refléter sur la chaîne à sa cheville. Il avait tellement l'habitude de l'avoir qu'il l'oubliait parfois, mais ce soir-là, son poids semblait insupportable.

Lucius n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant d'entendre la pierre se retirer du mur. Le blond alla s'asseoir devant le trou et regarda dans l'interstice, mais il ne vit aucune trace du jeune homme.

\- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Harry tout simplement.

\- Apparemment, on ne peut faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'importe que j'ai essayé de racheter mes fautes ou de les aider… non. Tout ce qu'ils retiennent est que je l'ai rejoint de mon plein gré.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que c'était ton père qui t'avait fait rejoindre son rang, alors que tu n'avais même pas dix sept ans ?

\- Oui et c'est vrai. Mais tu crois que le Magenmagot m'a cru ?

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence reprit ses droits, puis Harry marmonna :

\- Tu devrais être libre…

\- Harry… n'oublie pas ta promesse.

Lucius vit un peu de mouvement et enfin, la tête du Gryffondor apparut dans le trou. Le sang du Lord se glaça aussitôt qu'il le vit.

Le cou de Harry était rouge, du sang coulait le long de sa peau pour se réfugier dans le col de son tee-shirt et cette couleur si vive contrastait énormément avec la peau plus blanche que d'habitude. Malgré cela, Lucius remarqua le plus important : il n'avait plus son collier.

Le Lord attrapa le bout de son drap qui était légèrement fendu et déchira franchement un morceau de tissu. Ce dernier n'était pas très propre mais Lucius n'avait pas mieux. Il plia le petit linge et le passa dans l'interstice. Délicatement, il le posa sur la plaie présente sur le cou de Harry.

Le Gryffondor se laissa faire. Il semblait épuisé, au bord du malaise.

\- Il faut nettoyer un minimum avant que les gardiens ne voient ça, chuchota Lucius en cherchant une solution. Reste bien appuyé sur la plaie et remets ton collier comme tu peux, on échange aussi nos tee-shirts. S'ils trouvent la pierre ou ton objet pointu, ils ne te feront pas de cadeaux.

\- Je croyais que je devais partir ?

\- Oui, mais au Ministère j'ai croisé Miss Granger.

Une étincelle éclaira aussitôt les prunelles émeraudes à l'entente de ce nom.

\- Elle veut tenter de te sortir d'ici, si elle réussit avant quarante huit heures, tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre des risques inutiles. Si rien ne s'est passé avant ça, alors tu retires ce foutu collier et tu t'enfuis.

\- Elle se bat pour moi ?

\- Oui Harry.

Le jeune homme remis son collier et le coinça grâce au morceau de tissu que lui avait donné Lucius. Après cela, il retira son tee-shirt et le passa à l'autre homme.

Le Lord enleva celui qu'il portait et passa celui de Harry à la place, puis lui donna le sien. Il regarda ses ongles qui étaient longs et en cassa un. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il s'était ouvert pendant la nuit… Il espérait en tout cas que ça passerait.

\- Tu peux me donner ton objet pointu ? demanda Lucius.

Le Gryffondor lui donna un objet métallique de la longueur de la main, fin et pointu au bout.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- C'était là, coincé entre deux pierres. Le prisonnier qui était là avant moi devait avoir trouvé le moyen de faire entrer ça ici.

Lucius se leva pour disparaître du champ de vision du jeune homme et attrapa fermement la tige de métal et posa le coin pointu sur le coin de sa mâchoire. Après une longue respiration, il coupa sa peau d'un coup sec.

Il ne s'était pas énormément coupé, mais assez pour que son sang rejoigne celui de Harry, présent sur le tee-shirt.

Le Lord s'agenouilla de nouveau et redonna la tige métallique au jeune homme pour qu'il la cache de nouveau.

\- Ça va ? demanda Harry en voyant le sang couler le long du cou de Lucius.

Ce dernier pressa son tee-shirt contre la plaie et rassura le jeune homme.

\- Tout ira bien.

Lucius vit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vu depuis qu'ils se parlaient : un vrai sourire reconnaissant de Harry.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent des cellules et le jeune homme remit rapidement la pierre.

###

Lucius dormait paisiblement quand un vacarme retentit. Il se réveilla aussitôt et entendit des pas rapides dans les escaliers. Il vit un, deux, trois, une dizaine d'Aurors courir dans les escaliers pour retrouver l'entrée, là d'où venait le bruit.

Le Lord se redressa et se rapprocha le plus possible de la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il entendit la chaîne de Harry bouger également et se demandait si le jeune homme ne faisait pas la même chose.

\- C'est quoi d'après toi ? murmura Harry.

\- J'aurais dit que quelqu'un a enfoncé une porte.

\- Une porte ? Comme… la porte à l'entrée d'Azkaban par exemple ?

\- Je l'espère.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence pour essayer de capter d'autres bruits. Ils entendirent surtout des cris puis tout à coup, il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers.

Par réflexe, Lucius se recula pour éviter d'être trop à découvert.

Ce dernier vit Hermione Granger. Cette dernière le regarda sans intérêt et continua sa route.

\- Harry ! cria-t-elle en arrivant à la cellule voisine.

Lucius entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la jeune femme se précipiter à l'intérieur.

\- Laisse moi te retirer ton collier, dit-elle d'une voix calme et assurée. Pourquoi tu saignes ?

\- Une longue histoire… je te raconterai plus tard.

\- D'accord… D'accord. Tout va bien ? Tu as mal nul part ? J'étais si inquiète.

Il y eut un long silence avant que la jeune femme parle d'une voix douce :

\- Harry ?

\- Je croyais que j'allais rester ici pour toujours. Hermione... est-ce que je l'ai tué cet Auror ? demanda Harry alors que Lucius entendait la brune lancer un sort rapide sur sa plaie pour éviter qu'elle continue de saigner.

La jeune femme garda le silence quelques secondes. Seule elle connaissait la réponse et pouvait lui ôter le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis la guerre. Hermione semblait chercher ses mots puis enfin chuchota :

\- Tu crois que tu es ici pour ça ?

\- Pourquoi d'autre ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, tu n'es pas enfermé ici à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet Auror. Tu as prouvé pendant la bataille que tu étais puissant. Très puissant, trop pour le Ministre. Comme Voldemort, il voulait t'éffacer pour que tu ne puisses pas lui faire de l'ombre. Il voulait être le héros de cette guerre.

\- Mais il n'a rien fait ! Il n'a pas aidé !

\- Et ne voulait pas que ça se sache... tu es influent, important dans ce monde. Tout ce que tu pourrais dire est aussitôt accepté. Alors il a fait baisser ton influence, a fait peur aux sorciers sur ce que tu es pour qu'ils ne veulent plus t'écouter, mais nous on a fait entendre notre voix ! Et on a réuni des personnes qui croient en toi et on va virer le Ministre de son poste. Maintenant tu dois nous suivre, on ne pourra pas rester longtemps ici.

Lucius entendit le bruit d'une chaîne jetée au loin puis des pas sortir de la cellule voisine.

\- Attends, dit Harry. Il faut libérer Lucius.

\- C'est un Mangemort Harry.

\- Non... il n'est pas la personne que vous croyez, il faut le libérer.

Après quelques secondes, il rajouta :

\- S'il te plaît, fais moi confiance.

Lucius entendit un simple soupir et vit la jeune femme s'approcher de sa porte, d'un sort, elle ouvrit la porte, puis d'un autre, le délivra de sa chaîne. Pendant quelques instants, le Lord regarda sa cheville, surpris de ne plus sentir ce poids à cet endroit. C'était toujours un signe de liberté lorsqu'elle n'était plus là. Ici, c'était une liberté volée, mais une liberté quand même.

\- Viens Lucius.

Le blond leva les yeux et son regard croisa directement les deux émeraudes où une étincelle d'espoir était en train de naître.

Il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde de plus et les suivit d'un pas rapide. Ils descendirent en direction de l'entrée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils entendaient de plus en plus des bruits de combat et de duel.

\- Vous êtes venus à combien ? Demanda Harry à mi-voix.

\- Tout l'Ordre s'est joint à nous, plus quelques uns de l'AD.

Harry porta inconsciemment sa main sur son cœur. Lucius n'avait pas besoin de lui demander, il savait qu'il était touché de voir que ses proches tenaient à lui. Il devait avoir peur qu'ils risquent leur vie entre ces murs, mais leur présence signifiait tellement pour lui.

\- Tiens, murmura Hermione en posant une baguette dans la main de son ami. Je n'ai rien pour vous Monsieur Malefoy, vous n'étiez pas vraiment prévu dans le plan.

Son visage était fermé et les plis aux coins de sa bouche montraient bien que sa présence ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Harry ne dit rien et à la place, donna sa tige métallique à Lucius. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais au corps à corps, le Lord pouvait au moins se défendre si besoin.

Quelqu'un monta en courant dans les escaliers et Hermione, ainsi que Harry, levèrent leur baguette, prêts à se défendre, mais ce n'était que Ron.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes longs ! On va pas tenir très longtemps ! Attendez... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Grogna Ron en pointant Lucius de sa baguette.

Harry se mit devant Lucius.

\- Il part avec nous.

Ron fit une grimace et baissa sa baguette. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas de temps de débattre sur ce sujet. Ils devaient fuir.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

\- Ils emmènent Potter et Malefoy ! hurla l'un des gardiens.

L'Ordre se plaça aussitôt autour des deux prisonniers pour les protéger tandis que quelques uns tentaient de faire un passage vers la sortie. Si tous étaient surpris de la présence de Lucius dans le convoi, personne n'en fit la remarque. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre une minute de plus. Ils étaient déjà bien assez fatigués de leurs combats, car leur but était de tenir leur position, de faire faiblir les gardiens, mais en aucun cas de les blesser et encore moins de les tuer. Faire partir Harry - et Lucius désormais - le plus rapidement et avec le moins de dégâts.

Ils réussirent à atteindre l'extérieur avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Les gardiens étaient devenus enragés en voyant les deux prisonniers. Ils lançaient de plus en plus de sorts.

Malgré cela, Harry et Lucius purent enfin retrouver l'air libre, mais il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde d'inattention de la part d'un des membres de l'ordre. Une seule seconde que Lucius paya. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le sort de découpe lui arrivant dessus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'éviter. Lors de l'impact, il fut projeté au sol. Il regarda le ciel bleu au dessus de lui, sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux.

###

Lucius reprit sa respiration violemment et se redressa. Il toucha son torse et laissa ses mains sentir la pulsation de son cœur battre sur sa paume. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta là, à vérifier qu'il était bien vivant.

Son regard dévia sur la masse qui était à ses côtés. Lui aussi était vivant.

Un cauchemar. C'était juste un vieux cauchemar.

Sa main se posa sur le front de Harry et caressa tendrement le visage de l'autre homme. Tout naturellement, ses doigts allèrent trouver la cicatrice blanche qui se trouvait sur son cou tandis que son autre main allait toucher les cicatrices sur son propre ventre. Les traces de leur passé.

Il lui arrivait souvent de se rappeler de leur enfermement à Azkaban et de leur fuite. Il avait encore l'impression d'entendre l'oiseau qui l'empêchait de dormir et de sentir son sang couler sur sa peau... Quand il se réveilla, il avait toujours besoin de se rappeler qu'il était en vie, et de voir le visage de Harry pour se souvenir que lui aussi s'en était sorti.

Sept ans qu'ils étaient sortis d'Azkaban, mais Lucius avait laissé une partie de lui dans sa cellule.

Lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, Hermione et Ron les avaient aidés à se cacher des Aurors, changeant de cachette régulièrement. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient failli se faire prendre, mais les deux Gryffondors les avaient toujours sauvés de justesse. C'étaient grâce à eux justement qu'ils avaient été innocentés. Les deux amis de Harry avaient rassemblé toutes les preuves de leur innocence, avaient trouvé les témoins et avaient même accepté de témoigner en faveur de Lucius. Avec le temps, et les explications des deux anciens prisonniers, ils avaient compris que le Lord méritait une deuxième chance. Puis un jour, ils étaient arrivés avec la Gazette du Sorcier avec en Une : « Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy innocentés ».

Les deux nouveaux hommes libres avaient mis du temps à retourner dans les rues. Ils étaient restés enfermés, mais cette fois-ci, dans le manoir de Lucius. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, lorsque la menace d'Azkaban était morte. Sans le savoir, ils avaient trouvé le soutien, la compagnie et la douceur chez l'autre. Avec le temps, l'amour avait aussi fait son apparition.

Ils avaient été ensemble à Azkaban, pendant leur fuite et finalement, étaient toujours sous le même toit.

Lucius avait enfin pu aider Harry à pratiquer la magie sans baguette et à contrôler sa puissance. Il était devenu un sorcier incroyablement fort et imbattable. Alors le Gryffondor avait repris ses études en sortilèges, déterminé à devenir un briseur de sorts.

Le blond, de son côté, avait aidé Drago dans les affaires familiales, mais avait décidé qu'il ne l'aiderait que le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il reprenne les rênes. Il voulait maintenant prendre du temps pour lui et Harry, et ne restait ainsi qu'un œil vigilant et protecteur pour son fils.

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés et tout semblait aller bien, même si Harry et Lucius restaient brisés par la guerre et Azkaban, ils ne le montraient pas. Car un Malefoy devait rester droit et fier et après cinq ans ensemble, Lucius avait fait de Harry un membre entier de sa famille en l'épousant.

Lucius laissa ses doigts se mêler à ceux de Harry et regarda l'anneau d'argent qui trônait, fièrement, sur son annulaire.

Doucement, Harry commença à bouger et son visage se tourna vers celui de Lucius. Les yeux toujours fermés, il murmura :

\- Cauchemar ?

\- Cauchemar.

Le Gryffondor tira sur le bras de Lucius pour le rallonger et se déplaça de tel sorte que sa tête reposait sur le torse de son mari.

Harry aussi faisait des cauchemars d'Azkaban, souvent, il se mettait ainsi et écoutait le cœur de Lucius battre contre son oreille. Chacun d'eux essayait de revenir à la réalité comme il le pouvait.

\- Tu sais, chuchota Harry contre sa peau. Je me dis parfois qu'avoir fait la paix avec toi est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Bon, sauf quand tu laisses tes livres partout et que j'ai envie de t'assommer avec, mais la plupart du temps, je me dis qu'on a bien fait.

Lucius rit légèrement et caressa la peau tendre de la joue de son mari.

En effet. Ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Ils se rendormirent tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres, en espérant qu'un jour, la douleur de leurs souvenirs s'estomperait.

* * *

 _J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous a plu. Le thème qu'Epsi m'avait donné était « Lucius et Harry à Azkaban » avec un Lurry dans l'histoire. J'espère avoir réussi mon défi et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci pour tout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt !_

 _J'ai plusieurs histoires qui n'attendent qu'à être écrites ou finies, mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver de la motivation. Donc j'espère revenir prochainement !_

 _A bientôt._

 _AudeSnape_


End file.
